When Demons Depart
by SpiritSands
Summary: What was the lives of the Demon Children, Kasu Shinjou, Storm, Psy Maerina, Lavainth, Sizori and Dejen, like when they were growing up? how did they become seperaite and now, almost 17 years later, find one another again amungst new friends? Who ARE they?
1. Something Demonic This Way Comes

Numair was making his daily rounds around Spirit World, Koenma walking next to them as the two talked in quiet mumbles, not wishing for others to hear too much. A young demon bat, looking to be 27, with long white hair pulled up in a ponytail walked past the two, wearing a white lab coat, carrying a test tube tray with 5 test tubes filled with different colored liquids, one blue, one maroon, one the color of fire, one white and one yellow.   
  
"Adri! Were do you think your going with those?!" came a female's voice, a young dragoness shot past Numair and Koenma, landing before the bat demon. "Your gonna get everyone in the labs into so much trouble!" the dragoness spoke, her pale green eyes glinting with an inner fear. Her skin was pale, slightly tinted brown, her wings, so unlike the Bat demon's, were folded against her back and her tawnish hair was pulled into a French braid that fell down across her spine.  
  
"Kem Aldara… you have nothing to worry about…" the bat demon spoke, his feral eyes were completely calm and his low tone was laced with magic, his gaze locked on the dragonesses pond green eyes. Kem seemed to calm down, falling for Adri's trick.   
  
"Right…" she spoke softly and walked back towards the labs, her eyes held no emotion now. Adri continued to a small back lab, his own personal work station, waiting in the shadows was another demon, a powerful one… Adri nodded to the demon and shut the door, a soft click signaled the door was now locked.  
  
_---- 9 months later ----  
_  
Adri stepped out of his lab, his lab coat stained with 5 different colors in different patterns. His once beautiful white hair was now gray with corruption, his feral eyes held a lust and his wings tattered and torn to ribbons. Kem was coming down the hall towards him now, her wings had grown stronger, her once pale green eyes had become a deep forest green, her tawnish hair had become a regal brown and her once pale skin was now a dark tan from being out in the sun so much with her odd jobs from Numair and Koenma.  
  
"Adri… You've been discovered. You have to give up the children." she spoke, her voice was no longer the anger toned it had been when he spoke to her last, at that time she had still been what he considered a child, now she was a woman in his eyes, though she only appeared 18. Several guards had come up behind her, indeed he had been found out.  
  
Adri opened the door and stepped aside, allowing Kem and the spirit world guards to enter his lab. In five cradles lay asleep newborn demons, created from the DNA of many other demons. Kem walked over to the five cribs, three girls and two boys lay sleeping within. Kem gasped and covered her mouth she gathered a young winged fawn in her arms, there had never been a fawn like demon, and Kem could tell that these children would be more trouble if they stayed within the demon and spirit run realms. The other children were collected by the guards, one was a young water elemental dragon, on her crib was the name Psy Maerina. One looked, for the most part, human, but spots of brown and green littered his skin, and on his head was grass-like hair and the beginning bud of a flower of some kind. On his crib was Sizori. One another crib was the name Storm, so wonder, for this young girl was covered in faded maroon strikes resembling lightning that ran down the sides of her face and over the rest of her body, her had some dark hair with little fox ears and small bat wings, instead of hands she had paws much like that of a puppy or baby fox. The fawn that Kem held had the same appearance of a fawn, the soft tawnish, tanish spots over soft brown fur, her wings were colored like flames with gold specks on one and silver on the other. On the Fawn's crib was the name Lavainth. The last crib was harder to deal with, a small boy with dragonish ears and a small snout filled with tiny teeth, claws on his fingertips and a long serpentine tail that thrashed about while the child slept, his skin was tinted a golden yellow, and on his crib was the name Dejen.  
  
Kem mumbled something under her breath and the children took on the appearance of a normal human child to hide their demonic powers and appearances, she and the guards holding the children walked out, the two remaining guards took Adri by his arms to be put in prison for the illegal creation of new species of demons. A Young boy followed them unnoticed; he had unruly dark brown, almost black hair and ice blue eyes. He was almost a year older and already could walk, run and even talk a little. The boy followed Kem and the other guard taking the children, his only friends, to Numair and Koenma to figure out what to do with them…  
  
_---- 8 years later ----  
_  
"GET BACK HERE!!" called a small boy, his hair very dark brown, almost black with ice blue eyes hidden by sunglasses. He wore a tee-shirt and jeans, chasing a younger looking girl with dark brown with naturally highlighted hair and bronze eyes. "NYah Nyah! Can't catch me!" she called back at the boy, having no trouble keeping just out of his reach. Two women standing in the corner of the room, which was packed full of children, sighed and set down their clipboards, running after the two small children.   
  
"KASU SHINJOU! STORM! BOTH OF YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW DO YOU HEAR ME?!" one woman called, both children stopped, neither one out of breath, waiting for the women to catch up with them. "Yes, we hear you, you old hags!" Storm said keeping her distance from the two women, Kasu did the same. "Why can't you let us have some fun?! We're not gonna get parents anyways!" Kasu said, both he and Storm had been adopted several times into foster homes, and both had caused so much trouble after three days that their new parents had decided they couldn't handle a young child and returned them to the adoption center.  
  
The Two women sighed and tackled the children then got up, holding the struggling children. "Actually, there are two couples looking for children with as much energy as you two." one woman said, "WHAT?! You mean we won't be together after three weeks to claim revenge for the pain wars?!" Storm yelled in a panic, the other woman glared down at Kasu, "didn't know how that paint got all over you, eh?" she asked, Kasu grinned, you never asked if I was the one responsible for it or not" he pointed out the two women took the children to another room were a red-headed woman and a blue haired man in matching suits with giant red 'R's on the front were waiting, leaning against the wall, on the other side was a young couple that looked like they were from another planet. "That the…?" both children said in unison.  
  
The red headed woman walked over to Storm and grabbed her from the woman, the blue haired man held open the door so the woman could get outside with the child quickly where the Child's new dad was waiting, unable to enter the building himself. The younger couple took Kasu and walked out; none of them heard the two women shout from happiness to finally get rid of those two 'demon' children. The woman regained themselves and walked back to the room where the other children were, two girls and two boys sat together, all of them silent, huddled so close no one could see what they were looking at.  
  
"Lava, that is so cool." one girl said, she had light pale blue hair that was brought back in a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her eyes were a deep Sapphire and shown with intelligence. "Yea, isn't it? I love this kind of stuff!" the other girl said, her eyes were a dark brown normally, but sometimes held swirls of flame-red. Her hair was the color of lava, that brilliantly dark red that could only come from a Volcano's lava and fire. "I say it's a trick." one boy said, his slightly pointed ears stuck out from under the mass of dark blonde hair, his eyes a soft honey gold. The other boy nodded his agreement, his eyes were a soft jade and his hair was an earthly brown.  
  
Two men had been watching the group. It was adoption day at the orphanage where the 6 children had been placed together after being taken from Adri. The two women had started talking to the two men. One was sitting on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, erm, Younger Toguro. All the children here now are up for adoption to loving homes." one woman said, the two brothers walked over to the group of children and tapped Lavainth on the head lightly, "hey kid. You've got a home now." the shoulder-sitter said. Lavainth quickly hid what she had been showing the others, but red still swirled in her eyes. "Why me?" she asked, Psy clung to her sister's arm, behind the two girls; the two boys got human families. "Bye Psy! Bye Lava!" they called, having been adopted by the same people, Psy and Lavainth turned and waved at them. "Bye Dejen! Bye Sizori! no flairs till Storm's flair!" the girls called and turned back to the brothers. Psy, "are you only adopting her…?" the young one asked, the brothers both nodded. Psy and Lavainth hugged one another and Lavainth ran off, grabbed her guitar, and waved as she was led out of the building, "No flairs!" the red-head called, "Until Storm flairs!" Psy called, waving back. Not long after that she was adopted into another family and led away from the adoption center, hoping never to return there again…  
  
----  
  
"Whoa! What the world is THAT?!" Lavainth said, staring at a portal in front of the trio. The Toguro brothers threw her in the portal and walked after her. On the other side of the portal was their world. Japan. "What the…. GAH!!!!" Lavainth screamed and hid behind younger Toguro when she saw a giant man with horns on his head. "We've got the girl… do you have the money?" Elder Toguro asked. The horned man produced a brief case full of money and hung the handle on Elder Toguro's outstretched fingers. The horned male grabbed Lavainth's arm and dragged her away, all the while she was screaming, tears streamed down her face and her eyes started to glow a dark red, the air around her became heated as the demon's palm began to burn, but he paid no attention, the heat causing the sidewalk to melt a little.   
  
"We're going to get her back tonight…" Younger Toguro said, holding her guitar in one hand. "Yes Brother. We shall…"  
  
----  
  
Storm stood before a desk in a dark room, facing the back of a chair, a man was sitting in it, his Persian was curled up in a corner, growling at her lightly. "Your adoptive father works for me, and so will you…" the man said, his face hidden by the shadows. "um, isn't there a child labor law? HELLO! I'm only 8 years old!" Storm yelled, the Persian growled and the man yelled, "SILENCE!" the room was quiet. "you'll be given a uniform and a room… you'll have to get your own Pokemon though… until then, you'll be following the two who brought you; Jessie and James"  
  
----  
  
Psy looked around her new room, it was filled with everything she had ever wanted, and her new father even had an almost all blue baby Macaw called Tsun that Psy absolutely adored, both of her new parents smiled and let her explore and look around, Tsun sitting on her shoulder contentedly.  
  
----  
  
The two brothers, Dejen and Sizori, where fighting with their new brother, Ken. Al three of them had to be pulled apart from one another by their parents and their elder sister Minna, all three of them ended up covered in bandaged and in their own rooms the rest of the day. Dejen and Sizori shared a room since they could be around one another without fighting. But they knew something wasn't right with one of their missing sisters, Lavainth was in trouble, they knew it, but they didn't know where she was to help her… 


	2. The Thunder Rolls

Storm stood before a desk in a dark room, facing the back of a chair, a man was sitting in it, and his Persian was curled up in a corner, growling at her lightly. "Your adoptive father works for me, and so will you…" the man said, his face hidden by the shadows. "Um, isn't there a child labor law? HELLO! I'm only 8 years old!" Storm yelled, the Persian growled and the man yelled, "SILENCE!" the room was quiet. "You'll be given a uniform and a room… you'll have to get your own Pokemon though… until then, you'll be following the two who brought you; Jessie and James"  
  
Both teens were not happy about this, "WHAT?! Us, take care of his daughter?! You gotta be out of your mind! We can't wait for her to catch up to us when we're trying to get that Pikachu!!" Jessie said, but she was silenced by a loud crack of thunder, even thought outside there wasn't a single cloud within sight.   
  
"I can take care of myself…" Storm said, then turned and walked out, leavening the three adults in silence, Giovanni smirked, "yes… you'll be taking care of her." he said, turning in his chair. Jessie and James left the office, Meowth was pestering the child and getting beaten into a bloody pulp, the lights flickered briefly but no one seemed to notice as James pulled the child away from Meowth.   
  
"You leave hi alone, you snot-nosed brat!" he said, and then yelled. Smoke rose from his head and he was charred black. He dropped the child and Storm landed softly on her feet and glared at him. "Look, I'd rather be back in the adoption center with my sisters and Kasu. So, I'll get out of your hair and take myself back there right now." she said, turned, and ran into her new father. A man in a Black and Red outfit, again with a giant 'R' on the front.   
  
"oh, I'm sorry… are you okay?" the man asked, kneeling down to Storm's level and helping her back up, she rubbed her head lightly, muttering. "Yea… you're the guy who adopted me, right?" she asked, looking up at his face, he at least seemed somewhat kind. The man nodded, his blue eyes sparkled.   
  
"Yes… I'm sorry those two nitwits…" he paused and glares at James and Meowth, "were giving you trouble… what is your name, child?" the man asked. Storm studied his face as the lights flickered again. "Storm…" she said, a bit hesitant. The man smiled and lightly patted her head. "Come, I'll show you where your room is and I'll see if I can get you a few Pokemon." he said, leading her by the hand down the hallways. Leavening James and Meowth fighting over who had been the stupid one who had gotten the kid mad and how her father was going to punish them.  
  
The man opened a door near the front of the complex; inside the room was a nice little bed, a few toys and some books. A desk, a table lamp and a window to the outside. The walls were painted with thunderclouds and lightning. There were plushies of several different kinds of Pokemon, including a Riachu and Dratini. "Whoa…" was all Storm said, she'd never seen a room decorated this much. She wandered around the room and paused, looking at the books with a questioning look. "What are those?" she asked, pointing at the books. The man had been watching her from the doorway, he smiled and shook his head, that orphanage didn't do much for the children apparently.   
  
"Those are books… haven't you ever read before?" the man asked walking over to the small pile of books, he picked one up and sat down on the edge of the bed, Storm sat beside him, curious. "What are all those black things?" she asked, pointing to the words on the page, her attention turned quickly to the picture on the page. "Hey! That's a Nidoran!" she said, pointing at the photo.   
  
"They are so cool!" Storm said, the man laughed slightly. "Nidoran are a poison type. That horn on their foreheads is used for stabbing their opponents. We used to have a few here, but they evolved already." he said, Storm was leaning over his shoulder now, and looking at the book, "what do they evolve into?" Storm asked, ignoring the gathering of random members of Team Rocket.  
  
"Nidoran evolves into Nidorino or Nidorina, who then evolves into Nidoking or Nidoqueen." the man said, flipping the pages of the book to show the evolutions of Nidoran." the two sat n the room, the man explaining things to his new daughter, who was very inquisitive about Pokemon Evolutions and types, and 'those page thingies with the pictures in them'. It was dark before either noticed the time.   
  
"You'd better get to sleep, Storm. Tomorrow should be a busy day for you." the man said, setting the book with the others as Storm crawled under the blankets of her bed, clinging to a Nidoran (m) plushie.  
  
"Night Dad" she said quietly when the man paused at the door to turn off the lights. "Goodnight Storm, sleep well." he said with a smile, then turned off the lights and closed the door. It didn't take Storm long to fall asleep as the thunder rolled outside and the rain beat softly against the window and roof, lulling her into a light sleep as lightning flashed outside the window.  
  
----  
  
Early the next morning, Storm woke up to find a small figure just climbing out of her window, it looked like a child, but she couldn't be sure. Not one to question such things as being 'bad' she followed the figure but stopped when she noticed there were flashing red and blue lights coming from the distance. SHe climbed back inside the window and ran for the door and pulled it open, standing out in the hallway, looking for her dad. "Daddy…?" she called softly, hearing soft roars and screams. She followed the sounds down several halls and down a few flights of stairs, still in the cloths she had wore yesterday since no one had given her anything else to wear yet. She stooped to the floor and peeked around the corner, her adoptive Dad was in the middle of a Pokemon battle, he had a serpentine Pokemon.   
  
"Ekansssss…." it hissed, the victor of the battle. It slithered back towards the man and curled up head down. "Good Job, Ekans." he said, recalling the Pokemon. He saw Storm peeking out from the corner and smiled a little.   
  
"Come here, Storm" he called, his opponent looked over at Storm, a bit surprised. Storm ran over to her Dad, "what are you doing?" she asked, he smiled and held out three poke balls. "I'm battling, here, you pick the next Pokemon for Me." he said. Storm looked over the poke balls carefully and picked up the middle one. Her father put the other two away, "would you like to battle this round?" he asked, Storm nodded, "yea!"   
  
Storm stood in front of her father and threw out the poke ball, "Let's start!" she said excitedly, and umbreon came out and her father caught the poke ball, Umbreon was a beautiful black fox-like Pokemon with gold bands on its ears, tail, forehead and legs.   
  
The other rocket, another man, a lot younger, almost the same age as James didn't seem surprised. He brought out a Charizard. The battle began. Both men were shouting orders to the Pokemon, Storm watched, entranced by the fight. The battle lasted a good half hour, with Umbreon the winner. Storm jumped up and down and ran out and hugged Umbreon, the Pokemon looked surprised at first but let the girl cling to it. Both Storm and the umbreon walked back to the elder man. Storm pet the Umbreon's head, amazed such a small Pokemon could beat a Charizard. The man patted the Umbreon's head and returned the Pokemon to its pokeball.   
  
"c'mon, Storm, let's get you back to your room before Giovanni finds out you were here." the man led her back to her room; she immediately noticed the shiny new pokeball sitting on the desk and ran over to it picking it up.   
  
"Wow! A poke ball! Can I keep it? Please oh please oh please??" she begged, clinging to her Dad. He picked up the note and read it. "Seems it was meant for you…" he said, picking her up and sitting down on the edge of the bed with her on his lap. "dear Storm, sorry I couldn't talk to you before, here is a Pokemon to get you started, have fu and no flairs, you sick little freak. Bye for now, Ka-" he was cut off by Storm's squeal of happiness, "KASU!!!" she hopped off her fathers lap and let the Pokemon out. It was a small pink Nidoran with a black and maroon ribbon tied around its neck.   
  
"Nido….?" the Pokemon looked around and Storm clung to it. "Oh! You're such a cute little Pokemon!! I've gotta find Kasu and thank him!" she gently pet the Nido's head, listening to its soft murrs. Her Father smiled and set the note back where it was. "Guess the Nidoran is you're to keep. I've got work to do, so you stay out of trouble, alright?" he asked, both Storm and the Nidoran nodded and the man left, outside Storm heard him talking with his battle buddy, catching her father's name, "za? His name is Mike? Huh, oh well. I think I'll call you Nido!" Storm said eagerly.  
  
She and the Nido spent the rest of the day outside training against random bug Pokemon that wandered into view, Nido only won once against a little yellow cocoon, but that was alright. Storm now had her first two Pokemon, Nido the Nidoran and a Cacoona. 


	3. Tides of Change

Psy looked around her new room, it was filled with everything she had ever wanted, and her new father even had an almost all blue baby Macaw called Tsun that Psy absolutely adored, both of her new parents smiled and let her explore and look around, Tsun sitting on her shoulder contentedly.  
  
-- _Last Time, we saw what happened to Storm; let's check in with Psy, shall we?_ --  
  
The two humans who had adopted her watched her wander about, but became concerned when she wandered into the backyard and say down without moving for hours on end. They didn't know what to do; nothing seemed to get the girl's attention. "Maybe we should call the adoption agency…" "Are you crazy? They probably don't even know about this"  
  
Psy listened to her new parents argue about sending her back, but made no move to speak to them. She stayed in the backyard until midnight, at that point her eyes glowed blue and the earth shook, a hole opened in the backyard, filled with clear cool water. Psy climbed into the gathering of water, Tsun flew back to his cage while the water magess worked on controlling her powers, something she couldn't do in the orphanage.   
  
Months passed like this, Psy barely said anything to her new parents, spending all day meditating and all night practicing underwater. The few times Psy saw her mother, she noticed something different about her. It was clear when Marie was taken to the hospital. She was left to do the chores and take care of herself for two weeks.  
  
Psy had picked up a habit of checking out the latest cartoons, finding one show she liked, Yu Yu Hakusho. It was an episode of the Dark Tournament that featured a small little demon dressed in black with a white headband and spiked black hair. "Hn…? What's this…?" She sat forward in her chair as the little demon spoke,   
  
_"…I never should have handed this match over to Yusuke…"  
  
_Psy shuddered, kind of glad for the commercials, when they had showed the fire demon, she had thought for a moment that he had been staring out of the screen. _he's good… really good…_ she thought, she leaned back in her chair, letting the commercials run, her forehead hurt, soon a blue glow was cast over the room, Psy looked out the window and saw in her reflection a Jagon eye.   
  
"What the…" she grabbed a piece of white cloth and tied it around her forehead, hearing the show come back on she raced over and plopped down on the couch, watching. The little black demon held an icy tone that Psy couldn't get out of her mind; Tsun flew over and landed on the back of the couch, watching as well. A little punk of a human teen fighting filled the screen; the powers they showed were amazing, turning the ring into startle of stone. The wall crumbling as Yusuke fired his Spirit Gun at Younger Toguro, sending him into a mountain side.  
  
Psy sighed, her mind wandering when the commercials came on, "I wonder what that character's name is… his opponent seems kind of familiar…" the show came back on, the demon spoke again,   
  
_"Yusuke is more powerful now then I though any human could be"  
_  
"he's a demon..?" Psy asked herself, watching as the screen showed Younger Toguro alive. "This is too weird, who is he…" Psy barely mumbled, almost unable to find her voice. She smirked as the red-headed male started freaking out, a teen with a pacifier in his mouth simply stared,  
  
_"That's not good."_   
  
The Battle continued, leaving off at a cliffhanger point in the fight, the end credits started to role. "Yu Yu Hakusho….? Hn, I'm going to have to watch this more often… I gotta learn that Demon's name." She said, clicking off the television and walking outside. The Jagon glowing beneath the headband, Psy untied the headband and closed her eyes, letting the Jagon view her surroundings for miles.  
  
"Wow… this is amazing…" she said to herself, closing the Jagon and opening her eyes, tying the headband back over her forehead. She felt a sting on her right arm and looked at it, seeing a faint glow before it faded. "…what the… what's happening to me..?" she asked herself. She walked back inside and changed to a dark blue swimsuit with a black stripe across the center, grabbed a black towel with the Japanese sign for 'dragon' in blue in the middle, and went out to her little pool and dove in, drifting to the bottom where she stayed for well over an hour, her towel resting on the ground above.  
  
She didn't hear her parents return, but they could guess where she was. Her father sat at the edge of the hole, watching his adoptive daughter from the surface. "hn… we really got a handful with you… don't we…" he said, Psy came up at that moment, not even gasping for air. "huh…? Oh, hello Daddy… "She said, climbing out of the pond.

Her father stood and handed Psy her towel, "Psy… you've got a little brother now… and he's just as you are…" the man said, helping Psy up and handing her the towel. "You mean he's a demon…" she spoke quietly, wrapping her towel around her small frame. "Just as I… a creature that you're forced to care for…" she said and walked inside to her room to change to some dry cloths. She climbed up onto the roof and stayed there the rest of the night, staring at the sky as clouds rolled in for a storm. "…what is your name… warrior…" she asked, thinking of the fire spirit she had seen, falling asleep on the roof, letting the rain fall around her.   
  
Psy woke late the next day, seeing the faint outline of the trees around her home. She sat up and stretched. She had nearly fallen off the roof last night because of a bad dream, but something or some_one_ had made sure that hadn't happened. Psy climbed back in through her window and grabbed a towel and cloths. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
Downstairs, Marie was making breakfast for Psy, having heard the young girl moving about upstairs. She had to cook with one arm, for she held Dommi, a newborn boy. Psy finished her shower and dressed in a dark blue tank top with a black dragon design and jeans, then wandered downstairs while brushing her hair, a hair tie clenched in her teeth. Her light blue hair was very wavy from being stuck in a braid for so much time and she could braid it easily. She looked at the child with mild surprise. He had the faintest shadow of brown hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen on an actual person.   
  
"So that's why you were in the hospital…" Psy murmured, finishing braiding her hair and clasping it with the hair tie so it wouldn't come undone. Marie smiled at Psy, "Good morning, Maerina." the woman said, finishing cooking some waffles. "My name is Psy, not Maerina..." she said quietly, grabbing some juice from the fridge and pouring herself a glass. Marie watched Psy, she knew something was wrong, but she couldn't get Psy to talk, and she didn't want to call the adoption agency for help either, it seemed with each passing day, Psy was beyond her parent's reach, thought she didn't disobey or become a teen rebel. In fact, she and Dommi grew rather close to one another, it seemed that Psy really didn't want parents, but the idea of a little brother, her third brother, was about as close to anyone in her family as she would get.  
  
The months passed, Psy still stayed kind of detached from her parents, but she did everything with Dommi. he was growing quickly, and was very fond of his older sister. Psy had started writeing in notebooks how she felt and what she thoughts of each day, and each day there was some mention of the little fire spirit she had saw that one night; Hiei. She had gone on the computers and found out much information about him. He was a cold-hearted demon, also a spirit detective. She kept track of all the information she gathered in her notebooks. They were the only things that knew of her crush on Hiei, but that was silly... having a crush on a cartoon character... but to her, the gang of Yu Yu Hakusho seemed to be so real, they couldn't be simple cartoons.  
  
A few times, Dommi was caught reading her notebooks, and they would have a friendly run around the house, Psy trying to get her notebook back and Dommi threatening to tell their mother and father.  
  
"GET BACK HERE DOMMI!" Psy called, tearing down the hall after Dommi, who was now 4, Psy was 12 now, and she hadn't heard anything from her blood siblings. Dommi turned a corner and was trapped in Psy's room, "uh oh..." he said, and turned to run back out, but Psy stopped him and snatched her notebook back. "you like a cartoon, you like a cartoon!" Dommi chanted, sticking his tongue out at her. Marie unknowingly saved Dommi by calling both of them down; the bus was coming soon to take them to school.  
  
in School, Psy went to all her classes, but never talked to anyone, never answered the teacher's questions and was barely able to pull off a C in each class, she always sat alone at lunch and walked home from time to time, she couldn't help but feel like someone was constantly watching her this day, and it was unnerving.   
  
When she and Dommi got home, they both noticed their parents looking rather upset, not in the sad or angry way, but rather… jumpy. Both kids watched television for a while, Psy wandered up to her room after Yu Yu Hakusho had ended and started on her work, lately she had been so swamped with homework that she hadn't been able to let her mind wander or draw energy from the water in the pond in the backyard. She fell asleep at her desk, barely aware of someone picking her up and placing her in bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders, she simply turned onto her side, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Down the Hall, Dommi was tossing and turning, having a nightmare. The nightlight flickered as the child changed…  
  
in the morning, Psy and Dommi were woken by cops practically breaking down their doors and dragging them roughly out of bed, Psy was barely half awake but she was struggling just the same, as the cops pulled her past the kitchen, she caught a horrible sight. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!" she yelled, twisting free of the cops grasp and racing over to the kitchen. Her eyes wide with fear and horror. Her skin paled noticeably.   
  
"Momma… Daddy…" Psy fell to her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her parents lay on the floor surrounded in blood. Their bodies terribly mauled and mangled, several piercing at their necks and hearts. Psy was pulled up by a cop and forced out of the house where she started struggling again, freeing herself she grabbed Dommi and ran, several cops gave chase, shouting to her to stop and talk with them, to hear what would happen to her and her brother, but she didn't care, she just kept running, her vision blurred by tears. Her Jagon glowed brightly and there was a bang, the cops were sent flying backwards as the energy rolled over them.  
  
Psy woke on a beach; the sound of the surf filled her ears. Dommi was still clutched in her arms, unharmed. She carefully sat up, she was sore all over, she sat there, keeping her baby brother close, not caring where she was now. Her parents were dead. Fresh tears began to flow as that image kept showing itself again and again to her mind. "Momma… Daddy… no… you can't be…"


	4. Below The Surface

__

"Whoa! What the world is THAT?!" Lavainth said, staring at a portal in front of the trio. The Toguro brothers threw her in the portal and walked after her. On the other side of the portal was their world. Japan. "What the…. GAH!!!!" Lavainth screamed and hid behind younger Toguro when she saw a giant man with horns on his head. "We've got the girl… do you have the money?" Elder Toguro asked. The horned man produced a brief case full of money and hung the handle on Elder Toguro's outstretched fingers. The horned male grabbed Lavainth's arm and dragged her away, all the while she was screaming, tears streamed down her face and her eyes started to glow a dark red, the air around her became heated as the demon's palm began to burn, but he paid no attention, the heat causing the sidewalk to melt a little.  
  
"We're going to get her back tonight…" Younger Toguro said, holding her guitar in one hand. "Yes Brother. We shall…"

---------------------  
  
That's what happened last time; let's see what's been going on!  
  
---------------------  
  
The dark of night provided the perfect cover; there were many demons out, hunting for someone. These hunting demons were hissing at one another, some sort of code, then moved on, looking again. In the tree branches that they had just been under, sat a young girl with brilliant red hair, and glowing red eyes. She was dressed in black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, to hide in the shadows better. Wherever she was, it had a lot of volcanic energy that was way too easily accessible. She moved swiftly from one branch to the next, soundless as she crept through the foliage. The small girl, only 8 years old, dropped silently to the ground, landing in a crouched position to keep from making too much sound when she landed. She had been an expert at sneaking around in the orphanage, and now she had to hunt down those two men who had adopted her, they still had her guitar, and she wanted it back.  
  
She darted throught the trees, a twig snapped somewhere ahead of her and she froze and kneeled down to the ground, watching the path and the bushes and trees around it carefully.  
  
_Snap_  
  
it was off to her left now…  
  
_snap, snap_  
  
the right…  
  
_CRACK!_

The girl looked up and jumped out of the way as an old branch broke and fell from the tree, if she hadn't moved she would have been squashed. She ran again, hearing voiced coming from behind her, but something warm slipped around her small neck and tightened, her hands tried to pull it away, she couldn't breath, and the more she struggled the less air she had, until she passed out, hearing only a rustle of leaves before losing consciousness completely.  
  
When Lavainth opened her eyes, she realized she was in a room, and propped up right in her line of sight was her guitar, red and black with a feather on the body of the instrument. She slowly sat up, and went to her guitar, picked it up and sat on the floor, holding it gently. As she started to play, Younger Toguro peeked in the room to check on the girl. She made a notebook appear and flipped through the warn pages, she set the notebook down, still open, and started to play the guitar, singing softly to herself.  
  
"…so the flames are cold tonight on the self and the winds have turned to ice,  
a lone little girl sits beside herself; her spirit and her mind…  
a broken child, a hopeless dream, to see the sights unseen,  
to find a love to help her fly, and caw to her with kindness.

The shadows are warm in her mind, and the breezes are cool as ice,

The earth covered in the rainforests' mist for the fire-child lost this night…"

Lavainth had a lovely singing voice, for an 8 year old, but would not sing without a guitar being played. Her guitar was well taken care of, polished, tuned, and restrung when the wires got too old to play. As she sung, her eyes drifted closed, listening to the guitar. Her voice trailed off and it was just her guitar making sounds. Off in the depths on her mind she could hear wild Hawk calls, the great birds circling in the sky of her imagination for a while. Elder Toguro came up beside his brother, getting annoyed with the child's instrument playing. He swiftly entered the room and snatched the guitar away from her, when she rebelled he started swinging her own guitar at the girl, even though she tried to avoid getting hit, she ended up tripping and getting beaten down.

When Elder Toguro finally stopped the girl was in a bloody heap on the floor, crying. Blood trickled down her face from a head-wound; her wrist was bleeding as well, having been cut by an edge of the guitar. Her arm was broken and her shoulder had popped out of socket from sheer force. Both Toguro left, then Elder Toguro returned and dropped her guitar right on her head, Lavainth promptly shut up, not wanting to get beaten again. The Toguro left again, and Lavainth made no move to check her injuries or her guitar.

Black dots danced across the girl's vision, and one final Hawk cried softly in her mind, in her imagination, before she passed out again.

__

-- two weeks later --  
  
  
  
Lavainth woke to find herself in a hospital bed. Her wounds had been taken care of, her arm was healed and she had clean bandages. But she wasn't in a hospital at all. She was in a room. She could hear running water, somewhere, and smell fresh food too. She sat up, slowly, wary that she wasn't clear of danger yet from her head wound. She looked around, she was still in the same room, her blood stained the floor, there was a bowl of fruit and stuff beside her and soon the water stopped, Younger Toguro came in with a bowl of water and a washcloth. Against his brother's wishes, he was helping Lavainth out a little. He had brought in a healing mage for her two weeks ago, but the mage had done such a bad job that Lavainth was just wakening now, two weeks after her attack. She said nothing as Younger Toguro came and went, not once talking to the girl, except to tell her she was leavening soon.  
  
This continued until she was 12 ears old, 4 years after being adopted. She'd be sold, run away for her lack of guitar, get caught by the Toguro's, end up crying in a bloody pile on the floor with injuries sustained from her guitar in Elder Toguro's hands, then slowly hear only to have the cycle repeat itself. The newest place she had been sold to was run by a young woman. When Lavainth had been sold to the woman, she was talking to a bat-winged male that seemed oddly familiar to the young girl, and the bat had recognized her as well, but he hadn't voiced it. Once the others had left, the woman reveled herself, a young dragon furry by the name of Kem Aldara.  
  
"Lavainth… Listen to me… you have to go to Makai, you'll be safer there. The Toguro's will kill you this time if you don't… listen, you're a demon, you control Lava and flames, you could be a very powerful demon, too, with the right training. But there is something else you need to know… you were created to be a killer in a demon lab, along with your brothers and sisters, the min portion of your DNA comes from a very powerful, very dangerous demon, along with several other demons…" as Kem explained how and why the child had come to be, Lavainth just shook her head and covered her ears, she didn't want to believe this, she couldn't be a demon, she just couldn't!… could she…? There was a bang at the door and Kem created a portal and shoved the girl trough it, closing it just as several shots of guns rang through the air. Kem Aldara, the girl's only source of truth, had fell with a severe injury, the portal had closed for the last time as Kem was beaten to death with all manners of things, bricks, the head of guns, baseball bats, anything that could be found, Lavainth had tried to go back to help Kem, but the portal closed and left the girl, leaning against a tree. Crying silently, Kem was the only one who had helped her in a long time, now she was trapped in this strange place… what ad Kem called it…? Makai? It didn't matter. Lavainth wandered aimlessly, seeing all kinds of demons over a period of a few days, contenting herself to steal what little food she knew wouldn't kill her from villages, even at times stealing items to speed her get-away. She had a lot to learn, and a little time to learn it in, if she wanted to survive to see Storm, Psy, Dejen and Sizori ever again…  
  
_--a year later--_  
  
the silence of Makai was broken by a rage of Yokai cries of anger. Racing away from the village was the hot-headed girl, carrying a bag of food, doing flips and tricks while running from the Yokai, sending off bombs of Lava whenever she got a chance, "oh I eat fried rice and I run all day, Saying there's gotta be a way outta here, but I know something that they don't, and it's something that they fear!" she disappeared into a portal that closed quickly, the Yokai lost her scent where the portal had been, searching for this strange girl who had stolen food from them. They muttered, continuing looking for the girl.  
  
Meanwhile, in her realm, Lavainth was enjoying the first food she'd had in three weeks, the makings of a house stood at the base of a dormant volcano, the grassy field that stretched for about a mile slowly gave way to forests, thick and full. Small woodland creatures stayed in the denser areas, while her home-made creatures slithered, crawled and hopped around. Snakes of fire-reds and gold mostly stayed near the volcano, feeding off of what they could, it wasn't the best realm for living creatures, but it wasn't the worst either. After eating her fill, Lavainth got out a small wooden flute ad began to play, she hadn't been able to resist playing an instrument of some kind of instrument, and since the guitar had become a symbol of pain, she had taken up a smaller, less painful instrument… she noticed, today, that the walls of her realm shifted as another passed by.  
  
"What the…. What's going on?" she asked, watching another pass, and another. She ran after the ripples, following them around her realm, curious. She jumped throught the portal wall and found herself sitting outside her realm, floating in free space. "Whoa, talk about bubble-utopia…" she looked around; every realm looked, from the outside, like a bubble. She watched currents of energy fly past, the energy causing the ripple effects on other realm walls. Beams of light jumped from one world to another as beings moved from one realm to another in a matter of seconds.  
  
"So this is the universe in all it's glory…" she said, lightly pushing off her realm, sinking through the walls of another realm, she landed on a tree branch, and immediately was confronted by a giant yellow bug type thing. "WHAAA!!" she fell off the branch, landing on the ground near a purple mouse. "Ratata!" the mouse yelled, scurrying off into the tall grasses. "Whoa… this is strange…." she jumped back into the tree and throught the wall of the realm again, slipping back into bubble land. "Okay…. That was creepy… let's see what's in bubble number two!" she pushed off the realm wall again and floated over to another bubble, this time she just poked her head in, seeing a giant orange lizard talking to a boy.  
  
"Aw C'mon, Ty! I can't eat anymore!" the lizard said, only to have the human, 'Ty', shove more food in the lizard's mouth.  
"You're the only one who can Digivolve! You gotta be prepared!" the boy said, shoving all manners of snacks into the poor lizard's mouth. Lavainth pulled her head back out and blinked. "…that… was weird…" she said, looking around again. There were thousands upon thousands of realms here. She just shook her head again, and then slipped back into her realm, landing lightly on the ground near the volcano. "Creepy… just… creepy…" she murmured, sitting on the ground, staring up at the volcano. The sunlight was filtered out by clouds as rain started coming down. Lavainth tilted her head towards the sky with her eye closed, just letting the rain calm her. She thought back on the last time she had seen her siblings, and wondered vaugly how they were doing with their new lives. They HAD to be doing better then her, running from Yokai, Nekoyasha, and Kitsune. No doubt she had made some powerful enemies in the strange realm Kem had pushed her into… and she' heard many strange stories of the Tantei, Hiei Jagonshi, Kurama, Yusuke Yurameshi and Kuwabara. She'd also heard of Yoko Kurama and Tigrashi, Kitsune thieves whom had disappeared long ago. She shivered at the thought of getting hunted down by the Tantei, that'd be almost worse then being hounded by the Yokai. "Well, only time will tell what's going on… Storm should be flaring soon… that should be one hell of a lightshow… wonder if she's still getting into trouble with Kasu…" she yawned and got up, walking to the small home and stepping inside.  
  
The inside of the house was painted with flames reaching towards a painted sky were falcons, hawks, eagles, all kinds of predatory birds soared on the warm air currents. It only had three rooms. A living room, a bedroom, and a guitar room, then of course a bathroom. The home had come together nicely, though it was smaller then she would have liked it to be, this was all she could build with the supplies she had stolen from the demon villages. Once inside she lost her human appearance in a fiery glow, switching to her true form, her demon form. A small fawn with flame-colored wings, specks of gold on the left and speck of silver on the right wing. Her pelt was of course, light brown and covered in tan spots, like a normal earth-fawn would be, except she had wings. Thought her wings had been clipped in zigzag patterns so not only couldn't she fly, but it would take forever to grow out the feathers to be even, unless she clipped them further. Also, the small feathery hairs further up on her wings hand been shaved in the same design. The downy fluff would grow back a lot quicker then her feathers would even out, but it would still take a long time. The fawn sighed and was lost within the same fiery glow, and Lavainth took her human form once again.  
  
"I hate my life…"the girl sighed, running a hand through her red hair. Her red eyes glowing in the darkness from the storm outside and having no lights or candles inside the home. She just plopped down on her bed and fell asleep, leaving the room in complete darkness aside from the lightning flashes outside. An hour after falling asleep, the nightmares set in…  
  
_back in the Toguro's care, being beaten with her guitar, though Elder Toguro's shape quickly shifted to a younger, stronger man with black hair that shone even in the darkness, his eyes hidden by sunglasses. That shape shifted to a younger boy, not much older then her with brown hair and blue eyes. The person doing the beating kept changing to every shape a man could look like, leaving Lavainth with a deep routed fear or any male with a guitar in hand._  
  
Lavainth sat bolt-upright with a scream, she calmed down enough to realize that something was terribly wrong. Her room was light by about 50 candles in various shades of red. She looked around carefully, the walls were glowing with heat, warm air rose in barely visible waves from the candle flames, making it extremely warm in the room, but Lavainth didn't even sweat. This wasn't warm to her, just odd. She got up out of her bed and carefully made her way through her home. All the walls were glowing with heat, Candles littered the floors and any flat surface in the home. She came to the one door that she hadn't opened since first closing it. As she reached for the handle, it glowed an iced blue. She lightly touched the handle and had to pull her hand back quickly. It was covered in frost… something very unusual in her volcanic realm. As she turned the handle, ice-cold winds swept past her, faster he more the door opened. Inside, the walls were glowing blue. The room filled with blue and white candles, the flames were cold rather then warm. The candles were surrounding the few guitars in the room. Lavainth wiped a few tears from her eyes, refusing to cry from the memories that guitars had for her. She stepped further into the room, and slowly the door closed on its own, without a sound, behind her. Sitting in the corner was a bat demon with white hair pulled back in a ponytail, feral yellow eyes watching the 12 year old girl. He was dressed in a stained, tattered lab coat, his wings, just as torn as his coat, were folded against his back, and in his hand rested a needle filled with some kind of substance that resembled violet smoke. The bat moved swiftly behind the girl and wrapped one arm across her midriff and jabbing the steel into the back of Lavainth's neck, injecting the violet smoke. Lavainth hadn't had time to react before the needle had entered her skin and the substance forced into her bloodstream. She became limp as the bat pulled the now empty needle from her skin and let her fall to the floor, unconscious…


End file.
